The Game
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Oliver places a game with Clark. Clark/Oliver slash smut.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here expect this story.

XXX

Oliver spices up his sex life with Clark. Slash Oliver/Clark.

XXX

Oliver whistled to himself as he was getting his work done on the table. What he was working on would hopefully spice up the sex life between him and Clark. This simple invention of his would make it so much better. Once Clark comes come he would have a chance to use it.

Two Hours Later

Clark walk in the front door carrying a bucket of chicken.

"Oliver I'm home."

"Can you come into the living room?" Oliver asked. He placed the bucket of chicken on the counter and walk to the living room where Oliver was standing there with a innocent look on his face. Clark knew this wasn't a good thing.

"Ok what do you want?" A smile spread across Oliver's face.

"I just want o play a game with you." A eye brow went up.

"Oh what kind of game?" Oliver pick up a roll of duct tape.

"If you can break out of this I will bottom for you, but if you can't I get to top you with the tape still on."

Clark shook his head. Oliver always like playing these games with him. Sadly he keeps losing.

"Alright your on." Clark held out his hands together. Oliver shook his head.

"Behind your back will be harder for you." With a sigh Clark turned around. Placing his hands behind his back to be tied up. At once Oliver went to work. He wrap the tape around Clarks wrist ten times before he rip it off.

"Ok, try to get yourself free." Clark expected a nice hard pull would get the job. He pulled and pulled by nothing was happening.

"Having trouble babe."

"No." Clark snap at him then went back to work. Oliver stood there and watched.

'What the hell tape should be a simple thing to do, but why can't I get free.' Clark wondered to himself.

Oliver walk over to his lover and began to unbuckle his pants.

"You lose baby."

"But how its just Duct Tape." Clark complained struggling to get free. Oliver finished un tighten his Clark's pants then drop them to the ground.

"Its something I made just for you baby." With a push Clark was on the couch.

"What do you mean by that." Oliver sat on the couch next to Clark reaching over for something.

"I put a small amount of green meteor rocks in the tape."

"You did what?" Clark yelled.

"I knew you were going to over react like this." Quickly and carefully he placed a piece of tape over Clarks mouth. Clark kept trying to yell at him try the tape.

"I know your man babe, but still you know the two rules of our top or bottom game." Oliver explain as he got on the ground. He began to remove shoes, socks and the pants around the ankle.

"Rule one there are no rules the winner gets what he wants. Rule two lube is optional." Once everything was out of his way he could begin to take his prize.

"This I choose to use lube." He announced as he took a bottle from the shelf in the bottom shelf of the stand next to the couch.

"This is the first time since we played our games that you had to bottom, so I will be enjoying this a lot." Oliver began to lube up his cock. Clark watch trying to still figure out how to free himself. Nothing was coming to mind.

"Alright here we go." Oliver position himself to enter Clark's hole. Moving forward he parted Clarks legs out of the way. Slowly he pushed in ward feeling the heat and tight hole around his cock.

"Wow this feels amazing." He commented as he continued to push in. This cause Clark to moan and groan through his gag. He was wishing he could tell Oliver how good it felt to have his manly cock inside of him. Once inside Oliver began to slowly move back and forth. It hurt like hell for Clark, but at the same time it felt strangely good. Oliver kept up the pace making Clark feel ever square inch of his six point five cock inside of him. The moans became more regular for Clark. It felt to good for words.

"Want me to go faster?" Oliver asked the helpless man?" Clark gave a nod of his head.

"Alright you asked for it." Bam! Oliver wasn't holding back at all. He was going punish Clark's hole and hard. The man on the receiving end was loving it. He was yelling in pleasure and couldn't stop moving his body. Oliver's cock was hitting the spot every time.

"Do you enjoy my cock plowing you ass space man." Oliver demanded to know. Clark gave several nods of his head. This went on for well over one hour before Oliver blew his load inside of Clark, causing them both moan in pleasure. Carefully Oliver pulled out.

"Now let's get you off." He bent down and began to blow Clark's equal large cock. The moaning began again as Oliver deep throat his lover's cock. He knew he could take his time with it, but Clark look like he needed a good kissing. After a minute of deep throating he began to tease the head because knew it would cause him to cum shortly, and he was right. After a few minutes of teasing Clark threw back his head and the cum shot out into Oliver's mouth, who was more then happy to sallow his lover's seaman. Taking a minute to caught his breath he stood up crawl on the couch and rip the tape off his mouth.

"Did you like that?" Oliver asked.

"Hell yeah." They began to make out with other for a long time.

"Untie me and we will have some chicken." Oliver gave a nod for his head.

"Then for dessert.?" Clark had a smile on his face.

"Round two." They both laughed. Once Clark was untied they went to the kitchen to feast on chicken then each other.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and have a nice day/afternoon/night.


End file.
